Another SasuNaru Fic
by LittleBirdSoarsOverEagle
Summary: AU,yaoi, A school fic. SasuNaru, M in later chapters. Terrible summary. Please give it a try : R
1. First Move

Anime/Manga:Naruto Rating:  
Pairings:NejixGaara, KibaxHinata, SakuraxIno, KakashixIruka, and of course SasukexNaruto! (other pairings as well.)  
'They all hate me.' I thought as I walked down the street. Nearly every pedestrian glared at me. It had been nearly ten years since the incident but they all still hate me. They don't even know the truth. I walked up to the house I had lived in all my life and unlocked the front door. I shut the door and took off my shoes before walking into my living room.  
"Oh crap! The mail!" I turn around and go right back outside to my mailbox. I filter through it as I take a seat on my couch. "Junk mail, bill, bill, junk mail… What's this? I don't know anyone named Jiraiya. It's my address though…" I opened the letter and read its contents.

Dear Naruto,  
I am not sure if your father ever mentioned me, but I have heard so much about you.  
I just recently heard of your fathers untimely departure. So as your Godfather and now, legal guardian it is my duty to take care of you. You will be moving to Suna and will attend Suna academy.  
I know this is a lot to take in but it is for the best. I will be there on the 3rd of September to pick you up. Please pack necessary items.  
-Jiraiya

I pulled out my phone. "Holy shit! It's the 3rd?! He'll be here soon!" I hurriedly tidied up my house and around 45 minutes later I heard a knock upon my door.  
"One sec!" I called out. I ran to the door and straightened out my clothes before calmly opening it. I was greeted by a man with long gray hair and a relatively happy aura.  
"Ah Naruto, you look just like your father."  
I nodded before asking "Would you like to come in?"  
He followed me into the living room and we sat on the couch.  
"So have you packed?" He asked as I brought in water for the both of us.  
"Um... well, you see," I rubbed the back of my neck "I just got the letter this afternoon."  
He smiled. "Well then, go pack!"  
I walked up the stairs and packed the essentials in a large suitcase. I wobbled as I carried it down the stairs. "What's going to happen to my house?" I asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry Naruto. I paid someone to come take care of the place until you're of age." I sighed gratefully. "Come now! We have to hurry and get you settled in! School starts in 3 days." We placed my stuff in the trunk of his car and, with a final look at the home of my childhood, we were off.  
-Break-  
We pulled up to a large building that, according to it's sign, was Suna Academy.  
"Uh, Jiraya? If school doesn't start until the 6th why are we here now?" He looked over at me.  
"I didn't tell you? I was sure I did… Oh well, I'm the principal here."  
"Oh… does that mean I live with you? Or in the dorms?" He laughed suddenly which startled me.  
"I sleep on the couch in my office… you'll be in the dorms." Jiraya pulled into the parking lot and we both got out. I looked around.  
The largest building was to the north and I assumed that was the school building and to the left of me were 10 smaller buildings. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and closed it. He pointed to the largest building.  
"School." Then to the 10 buildings, "Dorms." We walked up the first of the Dorm buildings. "This is Dorm Building 1 aka D1, next is D2, D3 etc. There are four dorms in each building. In each dorm there are four boys." We walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. "Each floor is an entire dorm, with complete kitchen and bathroom. This will be yours along with three others." He said as he motioned to the entire floor. I wandered around for a little while and chose a middle sized room (I didn't want to start trouble.) where I set my bag on the bed.  
"All of the students will be here tomorrow, then on the 5th you get schedules and then school starts on the 6th. I'll be back tomorrow. Oh! Here I almost forgot.." He handed me a key. "It's for the door down stairs... Don't make any duplicates, ok?" I nodded.  
"Night Jiraya."  
"Night Naruto…" He closed my door behind him and I heard the floor creak at his departure. I dug through my bag and picked out a pair of orange and black pajama pants. I changed and laid on my new bed with a sigh.  
"Maybe Suna will be better than Konoha…" With those words I slowly drifted off to sleep…


	2. First Gays

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Rating: M Pairings: NejixGaara, KibaxHinata, SakuraxIno, KakashixIruka and, of course, SasukexNaruto! (other pairings as well.)

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone. I groaned and rolled over before grabbing it and stopping that god awful noise. I crawled out of bed, made my way to the kitchen and proceeded to make ramen. I sat there rather quietly eating my delicious breakfast. "Gotta pee! Gotta Pee! I yelled as I finished the last of my ramen and raced off to the bathroom.

I washed my hands in the sink and, remembering that I had finished all my breakfast, brushed my teeth. I returned to the kitchen to find three boys standing there. "Hi there! You must be my dorm mates! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who're you?" I said cheerfully. I surveyed them as they stood there. The boy to my left had shaggy red hair and teal, black rimmed, eyes. The boy in the middle had waist length chocolate brown hair and milky white eyes that had a purple tint to them. The last was a lot more timid looking than the rest. He had bluish black hair that was spiked up in the back. He had dark, piercing eyes.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, pleased to meet you." The brown haired boy said as he stuck his hand out towards me. "Oh and this is Subaku Gaara." I looked down and noticed his hand was intertwined with the redhead's. I stared at their hands for a while thinking to myself.

"You have a problem?" Gaara said as he glared at me.

"Umm no, its just I've never met another gay person let alone a couple." The brunette looked at me funny.

"You've never met a gay person?" I nodded.

"Oh wait! There was my neighbor when I was little. He was gay and his parents found out and kicked him out of the house and then he moved to a different village." He gaped in disbelief.

"Well Naruto that is no longer and issue because at Suna Academy nearly everyone and their brother are gay."

"R-really? That's cool!" I smiled at them widely before I noticed something. "What about you? I never got your name!" I pointed the dark haired boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said quietly.

"Nice to meet ya Sasuke!" I said loudly as I hid my blush. What can I say? He's hot!

"Nice to meet you too… Naruto." The way he said my name sounded so seductive. I realized I was staring at him so I said something to quickly fill the awkward silence.

"So! Tell me about yourselves!" It obviously didn't work because the silence after that was even more awkward. "No? Ok I'll start! I'm Naruto, 15 years old, my favorite food is ramen and my favorite color is orange. I have no living blood relatives and I just moved here from Konoha yesterday!"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I hate orange and I'm not fond of ramen. My brother Itachi is a junior here I have no other family. I've lived in Suna forever." I smiled at Sasuke and turned to Neji. He sighed and began his introduction.

"The name is Hyuga Neji. 16. My favorite color is the color of Gaara's eyes. My favorite food is anything that isn't spicy. My father is deceased. I have an uncle and my two cousins Hinata and Hinabi. Lived here my whole life as well. Gaara doesn't talk much so I'll do his. Just turned 15. Favorite color is red. Father, Mother, and Uncle are dead. Older brother is a junior here and his older sister teaches at the neighboring girls academy." I smiled at them all. At least it was a little less awkward than before.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned quickly to see if it was who I thought it was.


End file.
